


kerosene and a desire

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>of burns, of rain, and a carpark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kerosene and a desire

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'heartbeat' by the fray.

For even the best super-secret agents can be daunted by a little drizzle.

 

 

"Aren't you supposed to be prepared for all situations?"

"Shut up." 

"But you're Pepper Potts."

Pepper turns a scathing glare on Natasha, who's sporting a silly grin, which isn't so rare these days. "Do you both  _thrive_ on making fun of me?"

A throaty laugh from Maria's direction, and she presses a kiss against Pepper's cheek. "We're teasing. And I can think of worse things than being stuck in a quiet, rarely-used carpark in the rain without an umbrella." Her lips move further down to slide against Pepper's throat, and the world blossoms vivid in front of her eyes. The solid off-white walls blur into the distance and all she can see is the sea green of Natasha's eyes, her mouth fitting over Pepper's. She tastes like the rain outside, like the storm clouds hovering in the skies, clean and a little dark. 

 _Don't, we're in public, we're in a_ carpark,  _for goodness' sake,_ Pepper wants to say, but it doesn't make it past her lips when Maria kneels on the smooth concrete to push Pepper's skirt up and lave her skilled tongue across her clit, burying her head between her thighs. Natasha has one hand gripping at Maria's locks and the other guiding the heel of Pepper's palm to press against her centre. She loves watching the redhead throw her head back, long hair cascading over her shoulders and grinding her hips so she comes wet and wanting over Pepper's hand. 

The long-forgotten security camera blinks from its innocuous corner.

 

 

"Really?" Tony mutters, shaking his head as he hurriedly turns off the feed. "A _carpark?"_


End file.
